


Quality family bonding time

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Chat room format, JIN LOOK AFTER URSF FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, M/M, also this is really self indulgent and may be a little OOC, its 4am kill me, skype au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: They're a great family, albeit a little dysfunctional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JIN UR SCHOOL
> 
> No but seriously non Despair AU where Kyouko makes up with her dad (mostly by obligation) and slowly begins to insert him back into her life as well as new dad Koichi and it's good and pure and I love them so much ok

**~Private Chat: [fogcutting] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogcutting] Dad?  
[fogcutting] Are you alright?  
[fogcutting] There’s a rumour going around you haven't left your office for days.  
[fogslicing] nnnnkm fucn  
[fogcutting] What.  
[fogslicing] i saidd in fine  
[fogcutting] How many cups of coffee now.  
[fogslicing] 16  
[fogcutting] IN OVER 48 HOURS?!  
[fogslicing] yeah  
[fogslicing] im loove yu kyoukoooo  
[fogslicing] youre myyy favoriid chikd  
[fogcutting] …  
**~[fogcutting] added [bottomsup] to the chat~**  
[fogcutting] Control your husband.  
[bottomsup] ;;(^o^)\ kyouko-chan we’re not even married yet  
[fogcutting] Yet.  
[fogslicing] nfnndndndnkhkzkooooo  
[fogslicing] youkoooo  
[fogslicing] nmnot. tried  
[bottomsup] O-O;; jesus christ Jin this is so much worse than last time I checked  
[fogcutting] When was the last time you checked?  
[bottomsup] a few hours ago. probably  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] Dad.  
[fogcutting] What is so important you need to stay awake.  
[fogslicing] weork  
[fogslicing] and chhriist ems  
[fogcutting] Christmas?  
[fogslicing] yyeah  
[bottomsup] Jiiiin (;*△*;)  
[fogslicing] koichiiiii olive you  
[fogslicing] is leov my family soondm much  
[fogslicing] I wagn to makejd sure this year is. Perfeecu  
[fogcutting] Dad. Please. Your health is more important.  
[bottomsup] yeah. i’m p. sure we’d rather have no presents and you alive for christmas than presents and you dead from exhaustion, starvation or maybe both.  
[fogcutting] Mhm.  
[fogslicing] nnnnnnooi  
[fogslicing] I gottta do thisbs for  
[fogslicing] yoioooou  
[bottomsup] ok operation get Jin to sleep is a-go. deploying blankets and cuddles right now ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ  
[fogcutting] Isn't he in the headmaster’s office?  
[bottomsup] mhm  
[bottomsup] off we gooooooooo! ♡  
**~[bottomsup] is away~**  
[fogslicing] nntoo stay awaay  
[fogslicing] i’n. Ok  
[fogcutting] No you're not.  
[fogcutting] I understand you mean well but. This is ridiculous.  
[fogslicing] nno  
[fogslicing] i dndned to do thuss  
[fogslicing] iiii nened to bae a bgoo d dda  
[fogslicing] i nef tod make up for my miffakes  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] This was for me?  
[fogslicing] ii loveyiuy kyouko  
[fogslicing] I'm donet want tot lose toy again  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] You won't. I attend this school which you run. My teacher is your boyfriend - my so-called uncle - and you are a good headmaster.  
[fogcutting] And though I won't deny I still hate you for what you did… it's… not as strong as before.  
[fogcutting] ...I love you, Dad.  
[fogslicing] ?!!!!yokur,, kyoukek  
[fogslicing]  <3  
[fogcutting] Now sleep, for the love of god.  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] You haven't said anything in awhile. I’m worried.  
[fogslicing] eyyy its ya boi koichi .w./  
[fogcutting] Never do that again.  
[fogslicing] :(  
[fogcutting] Where is he?  
[fogslicing] asleep. in his chair. covered in a blanket and kinda just. leaning against me -w-/  
[fogcutting] ...You sat in his lap?  
[fogslicing] he’s warm and comfy and adorable. your dad is adorable kyouko-chan  
[fogslicing] ...i didnt sleep till like 5am. I could nap here  
[fogcutting] In my father’s lap.  
[fogslicing] yes  
[fogcutting] In his office.  
[fogslicing] yes  
[fogcutting] Wrapped up in a blanket  
[fogslicing] yes, and cuddling .w./)(\  
[fogcutting] …  
[fogcutting] You know what.  
[fogcutting] Go ahead.  
[fogcutting] Sweet dreams, Uncle Koichi.  
[fogslicing] i know that was sarcastic but thank you!! ^o^/)


End file.
